


О нагрудниках и коронах

by Happy_me



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Romance, same sex relationships, slight crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейн и Мора идут на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О нагрудниках и коронах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Breastplates and Crowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582281) by [strangesmallbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesmallbard/pseuds/strangesmallbard). 



> Переведено на Femslash Secret Santa 2016 в качестве бонусного подарка для alba-longa.

– Мора, я не понимаю, почему _именно я_ должна быть Зеной, – пожаловалась Джейн, пока воевала со своим нагрудником. С тем самым нагрудником, который, как она бы честно добавила, был _слишком_ большой для ее груди. Джейн неловко скрестила ноги, поскольку почувствовала, что костюм сползает в места не слишком уж приличные. Она подтянула ремень пониже, прежде чем поправить наручи на обеих руках в десятимиллионный раз. Как кто-то вообще мог предположить, что в этом можно сражаться с преступностью?

– Я тебе уже говорила, что с точки зрения роста твоя фигура лучше подходит для более точной передачи персонажа, – Мора в свою очередь надела нечто, что определенно походило на спортивный лифчик, а потом завернулась в юбку. Честно говоря, и лифчик, и юбка подчеркивали ее натренированное тело очень хорошо, но Джейн силой воли заставляла себя не опускать глаза ниже подбородка. Иногда ей это удавалось.

– Мы не должны быть точной копией этих персонажей, Мора! Это вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина, а не общенациональный конкурс костюмов… точь-в-точь костюмов!

Мора скривила губы:

– Это та самая вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина, на которой я выигрывала конкурс костюмов четыре года подряд, – не предупреждая, и прежде чем Джейн смогла бы сказать что-либо еще, Мора коснулась пальцем губ Джейн.

– И я планирую сохранить эту корону, – ее глаза, казалось, бросили вызов Джейн, а палец задержался на губах на очень долгое и мучительное мгновение, прежде чем Джейн кивнула, и Мора, наконец, отступила.

Чертов спортивный лифчик.

– …Хотя, конечно, это не настоящая корона. Корона выглядела бы абсолютно смешно для того времени, если можно было предположить, что сериалы были в как-бы-Греции приблизительно в 1300 году до нашей эры.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я поняла. Хоспади, – Джейн поправила свой нагрудник еще раз, прежде чем в последний раз взглянуть в зеркало. Она посмотрела на себя, затем на Мору, когда внезапно ее озарило. Разве Зену и Габриэль не считали...?

Джейн неслышно сглотнула.

– Ты знаешь… – осторожно начала она, – я надеюсь, что это не подтолкнет никого из команды расспрашивать о наших отношениях.

Мора повернулась к ней и подняла голову.

– Они уже спрашивают. Ты не знала? Они даже начали принимать ставки на то, когда мы собираемся разрушить очевидную для всех сексуальную напряженность между нами и сделаем официальное заявление.

Увидев потрясенное лицо Джейн, Мора усмехнулась и ткнула пальцем в нагрудник:

– Джейн, ты иногда действительно можешь не обращать внимания на важные вещи. Пошли, мы можем опоздать.

Джейн не знала, что еще сделать, кроме как последовать за Морой, и возможно, при этом она планировала безвременную кончину кое-кого, вероятно, от этого самого «шакрама»*, или как еще называют эту круглую смертельную штуковину.

**Author's Note:**

> * шакрам (chakram) — это оружие, которое используется главной героиней сериала «Зена – королева воинов». Название «шакрам» является следствием неверной транскрипции с английского языка, название оружия должно звучать как «чакра». [Подробнее.](http://cyclowiki.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC)


End file.
